1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to two-post mounting racks, and, in particular, to seismically hardened two-post electronic equipment racks.
2. Background
Two-post mounting racks for electronic equipment are well known. However, many two-post mounting racks are vulnerable to seismic events. Prior art solutions to this problem are bulky, heavy, consume large areas of floor space, and/or are ineffective. Thus, an improved seismically hardened two-post electronic equipment rack is needed.
A further problem is that cables cannot be routed through a raised floor beneath such a rack in the footprint of the rack. Thus, a seismically hardened two-post electronic equipment rack that allows cables to be routed through its footprint is needed.
A still further problem is that seismic spacing requirements create, in some implementations, unused space between adjacent racks. Because of the importance of using all available space, a need exists for a rack that allows such space to be utilized.